doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Collectors Wiki
Recent releases Doctor Who merchandise news :The cover and information for Doctor Who Magazine #404 has been released. :The CyberKing speaks… in DWM 404! :Dervla Kirwan, Miss Hartigan in The Next Doctor, talks exclusively about playing the beautiful and ruthless ‘lady in red’ in this month’s Doctor Who Magazine. So, about that frock then...? “In her very first scene, drab, matronly, grey dress, and then she sort of transforms into this vision of red!” laughs Dervla. “We don’t know how she did that really. We assume there’s some handy Cyberman with needlework skills and great make-up boxes!” :Also in DWM 404: :’S no joke! :It may seem like a bleak midwinter with no full series of Doctor Who to look forward to this year. But fear not! DWM is on hand to provide the essential guide on How to Survive 2009… :Snow and Shooting! :DWM joins the Doctor Who team as The Next Doctor is filmed and reports on the making of the show – featuring never-before-published photos and exclusive chats to the cast and crew, including David Tennant, David Morrissey, Veilile Tshabalala, Edmund Kente and Russell T Davies! :Snow in Stockbridge! :It’s a snowy day in the Doctor’s favourite English village. But how does he come to find himself in the within the mind of Maxwell Edison?! Find out in The Stockbridge Child Part Two by Dan McDaid, with art by Mike Collins. :Snow on Svartos! :The Time Team continue their quest to watch every single Doctor Who story, from the start. Will they give the Seventh Doctor and Mel a frosty reception when they travel to Iceworld in 1987’s Dragonfire? :’S no business like showbusiness! :What’s it like to visit the sets of Doctor Who, Torchwood and The Sarah Jane Adventures? Children in Need made it possible for a lucky few to get a guided tour – and DWM was there to help you share the experience… :Um… ’S’ nothing under the kilt? :DWM talks to former companion Frazer Hines about lovely ladies, being telepathic and how his character, Jamie, could return to the Doctor Who… :Er… no snow, but it’s awfully white! :The Fact of Fiction travels back to 1968 to a land Unicorns and Minotours to reveal the remarkable truths behind the Second Doctor story, The Mind Robber… :Snowy-haired soldier! :DWM pops round to see old friends of the Doctor, the Brigadier and Sarah Jane, with an exclusive behind-the-scenes look at the recording of the finale of The Sarah Jane Adventures, Enemy of the Bane. :Plus! All the latest news, reviews, previews, competitions and more! :Put another log on the fire and snuggle up on the sofa with DWM 404! :Doctor Who Magazine #404 is released on the 8th of January in the UK and is priced at £3.99. :The individual covers of Full Circle, State of Decay and Warriors' Gate, the 3 stories which make up the E-Space trilogy, have been released. :For information on The E-Space Trilogy, see the news archive. :Full Circle, State of Decay and Warriors' Gate will be released on DVD as The E-Space Trilogy on the 26th January in the UK, priced £34.99 To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article DVD of the month [[Carnival of Monsters (DVD)|'Carnival of Monsters']] On the planet Inter Minor, a travelling showman named Vorg and his assistant, Shirna, arrive to entertain the populous. With them is an amazing machine - an intergalactic peepshow called the Scope. As Vorg's show begins, alilen worlds and strange creatures are conjured up from the Scope for the watching officials of Inter Minor... find out more! Book of the month The Janus Conjunction The planets Janus Prime and Menda are diametrically opposed in orbit round a vast Red Giant star. But while Menda is rich and fertile in the light of the sun, Janus Prime endures everlasting night, its moon causing a permanent solar eclipse... find out more! CD of the month [[The Daleks' Master Plan (CD)|'The Daleks' Master Plan']] In their quest to gain control of the Solar System, the Daleks have taken possession of the Time Destructor, a weapon which threatens the safety of all who stand in their way. They have formed an alliance with the Outer Galaxies, all of them bent on destroying the human race, and called a council of delegates to their base on the planet Kembel. In their midst is none other than Mavic Chen, treacherous Guardian of the Solar System... find out more! Video of the month [[The Sensorites (VHS)|'The Sensorites']] The TARDIS arrives in a lifeless spaceship. The Doctor, Ian, Barbara and Susan are shocked to find the bodies of the crew slumped over their stations. Yet the crewmembers are far from dead - they are under some sort of mental attack that keeps them prisoners in space... find out more! __NOEDITSECTION__